QHPS si Itachi no tuviera su enfermedad y fuera sensei de naruto
by yahirmendoza894
Summary: Trata de la historia de Naruto pero esta vez con cosas relativamente diferentes a la historia original, el caso mas claro seria como Itachi de alguna manera adopta y lleva consigo a Naruto a Akatsuki, se vuelve su sensei y lo adiestra de manera que pueda convertirse en un verdadero shinobi. Aclarar que esta historia no me pertenece, le pertenece al Dios Masashi Kishimoto.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

En un día lluvioso y nublado en el cual un rubio de los ojos azules como el cielo, terminará su cena saliendo de ichiraku ramen, se dirigirá el rubio a su departamento al estar feliz y algo lleno después de comer 5 tazones de ramen, al estar cerca El hogar rubio, el tema de la vida con 3 aldeanos borrachos los cuales verían un naruto, seguidamente de esto, los aldeanos se propusieron un insulto y llegarían a un brutal golpe, el pobre rubio pedía ayuda pero lamentablemente nadie lo escuchaba, el mejor ser golpeado con las botellas de sake y demás puños y patadas de los aldeanos, en el mismo tiempo, no tanto en el dolor como en el dolor y el sufrimiento por el odio masivo del kyuubi,este despertaría el manto de chakra tan característico del zorro y la defensa de los aldeanos destrozándolos brutalmente y estos mismos horrorizados sin tener nada más que hacer serian brutalmente asesinados.

El sandaime al notar el tremendo chakra y el escuchar los gritos de los aldeanos caídos, proceder a mandar a sus ambus (**Uzuki ****Yugao y Hatake Kakash**i) La escena cambia con naruto después de la liberación de ese gran chakra y odio acumulado, mira fijamente a los cuerpos ya asesinados quedando totalmente asustado, después de ver la situación semejante, comienza a llorar de manera desconsoladamente diciendo las siguientes palabras "Yo realmente soy un monstruo! " Dale un toque al otro lado, y no sólo a los demás, así como a los destrozados. Después de unos minutos y mucho a la hiperventilación del rubio, este cae al suelo inconsciente y seguido los dos pasos del rubio y kakashi dice -Yugao , encárgate de los aldeanos, Yo recogeré un libro y llevaré con el Sandaime. seguido de esto susurra. ,

Después de llevar al rubio inconsciente a la oficina del Hokage -¿Que pasa kakashi, ¿qué se debe hacer esta tarde? Kakashi-Hokage-sama al parecer hubo un episodio en el que Uzumaki Naruto fue en él, al parecer los aldeanos el hombre y el hombre de una manera desconocida ataco a los 3 años y el texto de manera instantánea, el poder de kyuubi el causante de todo esto Sandaime -En todo caso, ambu! -Si señor- Lleva un naruto al hospital y mientras tanto tu kakashi, quiero que vigiles un naruto y estés pendiente de todos sus movimientos, ¿está claro kakashi? -Si hokage-sama-

Mientras tanto, en el clan uchiha ...  
Tobi: Bueno, ya me encargué de la policía y te diré que también te encargaste de los civiles y altos cargos del clan.  
Itachi: Así es pero aún no fugaku y mi madre mikoto, espérame mientras acabo con esto.  
Tobi: Bien, estaré esperando Itachi  
Itachi se acerca a su casa y al entrar nota a sus padres sentados y resignados mientras tanto fugaku dice: Itachi, nunca pensé que le harías esto al clan, al parecer siempre estuviste en el lado de la aldea.  
Itachi: Este clan siempre tuvo una visión errónea de cómo ver la vida, este clan siempre ha estado consumido por el orgullo y el poder.  
Mikoto: No importa cual haya sido tu decisión itachi, siempre te amaremos como un sasuke.  
Itachi: Realmente lamento que esto termine así, pero esto es necesario para evitar una posible 4ta guerra debido al golpe de estado, yo realmente lo siento tosan y kasan ...  
Fugaku: No llores hijo, este es el camino que el elejiste y en el cambio este dolor solo será temporal y luego se dejará de ser antes de que me cuides bien de sasuke, antes de morir te confíes mis ojos, espero que algún día te sean de utilidad.  
Itachi: Lo siento de verdad ... (Mientras sasuke corría hacia su casa al ver todo su clan totalmente extinto, llega a su casa, abre la puerta de la cámara de sus padres y en eso)  
Sasuke: Nisan, ¿sabes porque? todos los de nuestro clan están muertos ?, nisan! ...  
Itachi: Yo, el compañero, era necesario para poder demostrar mi poder y las capacidades de este horrible clan, pequeño hermano tonto, tsukuyomi!  
Sasuke: ¡Nisannnnn!  
Itachi: Lo siento sasuke, pero esto realmente fue necesario, espero que sea un día cuando crezcas entiendas esto y me encargare de que lo sepas a su tiempo. Itachi sale de la casa y se encuentra el hombre enmascarado y este le dice. -Es hora de marcharnos itachi, te daré asilo en mi organización llamada **Akatsuk** i-.  
Itachi le dice: Espera Madara, le dejó esto claro a el Hokage.  
Itachi se dirige a la oficina del hokage y este al ya contarle lo que sucederá, decidiremos decirle al hokage como en la historia original se marchará sin antes decirle que cuide a sasuke, Itachi al pensar más detenidamente todo esto y escuchar sobre lo ocurrido con naruto decirle visitarlo al hospital en el cual naruto despierta y dice: ¿Dónde estoy?  
Itachi le responde: Estas en el hospital, al parecer perdiste el control y mataste a 3 aldeanos  
Acaso hize esto? Yo ...  
Itachi le dice: Dado lo que hiciste con los aldeanos, deberías ir conmigo fuera de la aldea, te enseñare ser un verdadero shinobi y sobre todo seré tu sensei.  
Enserio harías eso por mi? ¿Pero cuando nos iriamos?  
Itachi: En este mismo momento Naruto, En Eso Naruto Se Levanta Y Se Va Con Itachi, Después de encontrar a Tobi, Este le dice: Vaya Itachi, porque decidiste llevar a este niño contigo?  
Itachi: Al parecer este niño ha tenido mucho que ver a causa de los aldeanos, decidi llevármelo y aparte de eso en un futuro para un miembro de akatsuki, espero que no hagas nada que te afecte, si no realmente no dudare en matarte  
Tobi: Tan frio y directo como siempre Itachi, bien te dejare llevarlo.  
Mientras piensas: Maldito Itachi, realmente eres alguien de quien te cuida, serás realmente una verdadera molestia en un futuro, pero también necesito para akatsuki, parece ser el único lugar que debes tener cuidado y al único akatsuki que no podre manipular a mi antojo.  
En ese caso, junto con el naruto y el tobogán se dirigen a una cueva en el cual se ha presentado como miembro oficial de akatsuki.

* Notas Extras * En este fic los protagonistas ser Itachi y Naruto en su aventura con akatsuki, se basara en parte al entrenamiento de naruto y también aclarar que este Itachi no es una enfermedad como en la historia original así que podra demostrar su "100% "en batalla claro si realmente amerita que haga esto xd, por otra parte le daré también en el desarrollo de otros personajes (en su mayoría a los miembros de akatsukis, shinobis reconocidos por otras aldeas y no olvidarme de los shinobis en Konoha) hablar un poco sasuke en la academia (Lo más importante en su paso en esta) Su nuevo equipo es, entre otras cosas, más que nada porque el spoiler no es bueno xd. En fin espero apoyen my fic y pues me mantendre activo a la historia ya que viene a la semana santa y me da mucho tiempo libre.


	2. Capitulo 2

Mientras tanto en la aldea de konoha.  
Hiruzen estaba plácidamente sentado haciendo algunos sellos más orientados al Fuinjutsu (Arte de sellado) cuando un ambu se inca hacia él y le dice que uzumaki naruto ha desaparecido del hospital y uno se encuentran en ningún lado de la aldea, hiruzen se asusta y dice que preparen 2 equipos ambus inmediatamente, mientras hiruzen piensa que seguro Itachi tiene que ver en todo esto...  
Mientras en lo lejos en una de sus "investigaciones" un viejo sabio siente un escalofríos y una mala sensación y piensa -Espero que naruto esté bien aunque algo me dice que ha pasado algo malo, iré a konoha a ver a mi antiguo sensei y descubrir porque esta mala sensación-  
Mientras en una de la guaridas de akatsukis en Amegakure  
Itachi junto a naruto entra a la cueva y al parecer se encuentra con algunos conocidos como lo es uno de los legendarios sannin "Orochimaru" y 2 tipos que los ubicaba en el libro bingo como "Kakusu ex ninja de Takigakure" y "Sasori de la arena roja"  
En eso Orochimaru exclama: Vaya sorpresa, el prodigio del clan uchiha y asesino de todo su clan junto a un mocoso de pelo rubio aunque siento algo particular en el...  
Kakusu: Asi que uno de los últimos uchihas, interesante...  
Sasori exclama: Pensar que un mocoso como tu acabo con el orgulloso clan uchiha, y veo que traes a un rubio contigo, te advierto que si te metes conmigo, los convertiré a los dos en mis marionetas.  
Itachi: Si te acercas o haces algo raro con naruto, no dudare en matarte Sasori.  
Basta los dos!  
Exclamo una voz impotente y con unos ojos pocos vistos, denominados como una leyenda en el mundo shinobi, portador del legendario Rinnengan y a su lado su fiel acompañante Konan denominada como la "Diosa del Originami en Amegakure".  
Primero Itachi, mi nombre es Pain y soy el Lider de Akatsuki, nuestra organización tiene como plan, la paz verdadera, un mundo sin dolor, un mundo en el cual todos los sueños se hagan realidad pero para llegar a la verdadera paz, tendremos que dar un paso lento a todo esto. Empezaremos reclutando miembros de la clase S y tú fuiste uno de ellos Uchiha itachi, primero quiero que reniegues a tu aldea.  
Acto seguido, Itachi se quita la banda y con su kunai la talla por la mitad de la banda, sintiendo dolor al hacer este rayon a su banda, esto dando a entender su nuevo estatus como renegado de Konoha.  
Bien Itachi, llevaras este anillo y capa como un miembro activo de akatsuki, tu primera misión será ir con Juzo a la aldea de la niebla, nos contrataron para exterminar un pequeño pueblo y no creo que tengan muchos problemas.  
En eso sale Juzo y dice: Bien novato, sigueme!  
Itachi asiente y naruto le pregunta si estarán bien? Itachi con una sonrisa le dice que no se preocupe, que él lo protegerá y que en el camino le enseñara control de chakra y con suerte unos jutsus rango D, en eso naruto asiente y le da las gracias por defenderlo itachi-sensei.  
Mientras se retiran Orochimaru piensa y dice: Parece que fue buena idea unirme a akatsuki y buscar el preciado sharingan de itachi, aunque ese niño naruto tengo la sospecha que esconde algo, bueno de igual manera no será fácil acercarme a Itachi, tendré que tener cuidado kukuku.


	3. Chapter 3

p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; color: #212121; background: white;"Capitulo 3./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; color: #212121;"br /span style="background: white;"Itachi y Naruto junto a Juzo se dirigían al camino por la frontera hacia Kirigakure, mientras caminaban, Naruto entrenaba su control de chakra mientras que Itachi le daba un papel de chakra y en eso Naruto exclama -¿Para qué sirve este papel? Itachi le responde que este papel sirve para identifica tu afinidad por los 5 elementos, quiero que canalices un poco de chakra en el papel./span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; color: #212121;"br /span style="background: white;"Naruto asiente y canaliza el chakra, el papel se parte a la mitad y sin saber le pregunta a su sensei./spanbr /span style="background: white;"Él le responde que tiene afinidad con el viento, es un poco común esa afinidad en Konoha, la mayoría de los usuarios Fuuton son de Tsunagakure/spanbr /span style="background: white;"En eso Juzo se mete a la conversación y le dice al mocoso rubio que es mejor que aprenda Suiton, es un elemento aún más fácil de aprender./spanbr /span style="background: white;"Mientras seguían hablando, muchos civiles armados y algunos ninjas (la mayoría Chunnin y Gennin) se alistan al ataque, Juzo se pone en guardia y primero alista su Kirigakure no jutsu mientras el lugar se ponía con niebla, seguidamente ataca a algunos civiles y gennin con su Kubikiribocho, mientras Itachi cargaba con su katana y mataba algunos civiles y chunnin, a su vez Naruto muy temeroso por esto y al ver que dos gennin estaban frente a él, estos gennin atacan hacia el sin ninguna piedad, Naruto cierra los ojos y prepara su primer jutsu aprendido hace unos días. strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Fuuton Dai topa/strong, en ese lanza unos metros a los gennin, mientras un clon de Itachi combina el ataque con un strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Katon Goryuka no jutsu./strong/span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; color: #212121;"br /span style="background: white;"Naruto se sorprende y grita que fue una gran combinación! Itachi sonríe un poco y se prepara a atacar a los restantes Genin y Chunnin con Genjutsu, mientras Juzo acababa con el líder del pueblo con su Kubikiribocho./spanbr /span style="background: white;"Juzo -Parece que estuviste bien para ser tu primera vez novato-/spanbr /span style="background: white;"Itachi -Así lo fue aunque Naruto no estuvo nada mal con su jutsu, verdad Naruto? -Lo dice con una sonrisa-/span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; color: #212121;"br /span style="background: white;"Naruto -Así es sensei, tuve un poco de miedo al principio pero no es nada para el poderoso Uzumaki Naruto dattebayo!-/spanbr /span style="background: white;"Juzo -Agh maldito mocoso y tu "dattebayo" pero admito que estuviste bien aunque esos fueron unos simples gennin, pero cambiando de tema, Itachi lo más seguro es que nos topemos con unos ambu de la niebla, incluso al mismo Yondaime Mizukage Yagura, si llega a aparecer, déjame actuar por mi cuenta-/span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; color: #212121;"br /span style="background: white;"Itachi: Bien, que tan fuerte es el Yondaime Juzo?/spanbr /span style="background: white;"Juzo exclama: Lo suficiente para tener un control perfecto del sanbi, si tenemos suerte lo podemos llevar a Akatsuki como regalo o no?/spanbr /span style="background: white;"Naruto pregunta – ¿El sanbi? ¿Qué es eso?/spanbr /span style="background: white;"Itachi -Lo sabrás a su momento Naruto, es mejor que te prepares por si llegara a ser necesario, te entrenare un poco, ok?/spanbr /span style="background: white;"Naruto -Me parece bien sensei dattebayo-/span/span/p 


End file.
